Seria divertido si
by Kyukucchi
Summary: Pero aquí estoy, entre cuatro paredes, rodeados de hipócritas que chupan mi aire para decir solo YO, mientras finjo que me divierte y comemos pizza, nunca tuvieron ese pensamiento de que si pasara tal cosa, podría ser divertido verlo/Adv: un makoto con pensamientos psicópatas y deprimentes


Hola a todo antes que nada quiero advertirles que si tienes algún tipo de problema o sufres de depresión no te recomiendo que lo leas, es más, cierra ahora mismo este enlace y ponte a ver cosas más tiernas y graciosas. Si no, pues disfrutarlo.

Lamento cualquier horror ortográfico que encuentren.

Los personajes de Free! No me pertenecen, sin más nos vemos abajo :3

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamás han sentido que tu cuerpo esta en un sitio pero tu mente en otra, aunque sea hipócrita de ti decir que no, pensamientos oscuros invaden tu mente por pequeños momentos en aquellos momentos donde parece reinar la felicidad. Tan oscuros que cualquiera que los supiera, por más confianza que le tuvieras, se asustaría hasta te llamaría monstruo…

Como ahora, yo mismo me ofrecí a ayudar a un viejo amigo para que todos puedan volver a reencontrarse en mi casa, entre risas se cuentan viejas anécdota, todos felices y contentos.

MI cuerpo responde contando algo o simplemente dando una sonrisa o algún tipo de indicio de que estoy escuchan. Pero en mi mente, en algún momento, los pensamientos de ¿Debería contarles eso? O el sentimiento cálido del rencuentro se borra para dejar la sensación de estar atrapado entre cuatro paredes con una manga de hipócritas que solo saben decir yo, donde lo único que quieres es salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Estos pensamientos surgen espontáneamente de mí y varias veces me dieron miedo, mucho miedo, pero con el tiempo aprendí a buscarles el sentido o simplemente ignorarlos.

Como ahora, tengo caso 23 años y de casualidad mientras iba a hacer algunas compras me encontré con quien en algún momento fue mi pequeño kohai, mi amigo de la infancia, Nagisa.

En todos estos años desde que me mude a Tokio jamás eh recibido algún mensaje de él, o de mis otros amigos, ni una visita, una felicitación por mi cumpleaños, nada. Pero hoy me encuentro con él y casi llorando de la felicidad me cuenta que esta con Rei, su ahora novio, visitando a los parientes de este. Insistió en vernos y mejor si eran con todos los demás, así es como le propuse que nos reuniéramos en mi casa y el con gusto acepto. Después de un par de llamadas logre contactarme con Rin y Haru los cuales dijeron que no había ningún problema y así estamos ahora, todos sentados en la sala de mi casa hablando de distintas cosas mientras comemos unas pizzas que trajeron Nagisa y Rei.

Rin había dicho que tenía sed y como buen anfitrión le dije que le traería algo, pero dentro de mí, yo solo quería alejarme de ese lugar pues la sonrisa en mi cara ya me estaba doliendo y sentía que me asfixiaba, se comían mi aire para decir estupideces como cuando Rin contesto la pregunta de Nagisa sobre si aún mantiene relaciones con sus viejos compañeros como Aii y él dice que sí y cuenta sobre llamadas mentira y demás.

Rin desde que se fue a Australia no le ha enviado un solo mensaje a su kohai pues la culpa, supongo o cobardía quizás, le impidieron darle una respuesta cuando el chico se le declaro y el creyendo que era solo admiración decidió romperle las esperanzas acostándose con una de por ahí.

Nitori tenía más que amor por él, tenía una obsesión casi enferma por Rin que lo llevaron a actos suicidas como cortarse hasta casi desangrar o saltar cuando a la pileta estaba vacía, todo esto bajo la excusa de que fue alguien más o en solitario. Pero que hizo Rin al enterarse, irse a Australia sin más ni menos para ahora estar contando sin arrepentimientos sobre como la otra vez lo llamo y le comento el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por volverse el mejor capitán. Pero lo cierto es que él va a clases de rehabilitación en secreto y como lo sé, pues él me lo comento una vez y me pidió que le enseñara a fingir para ya no tener que lastimar a los demás y yo acepte, cuando voy a visitar a mi familia en Iwatobi suelo hablar estar con él, los primeros días fueron noches, pues si no me quedaba en casa de mis padres me quedaba con Aii, de consuelo como prestar un hombro para callar los llantos y lágrimas pues yo sabía lo que se sentía un corazón roto y esa forma casi obsesiva con cierta persona. Las siguientes noches fueron más de consuelo mutuo pero ya no de llanto, si no del calor de un cuerpo. Lo hacíamos para intentar llenar ese espacio vacío, sexo sin compromiso nada más, ambos lo sabíamos y solo buscábamos ese calor que tal vez jamás nos darán, ¿estaba eso mal? Pues me vale una mierda lo que juzguen los demás, entre las cuatro paredes solo éramos él y yo, nuestro secreto.

Y por qué recuerdo esto, ah claro.

¿Haru-chan dime, ya encontraste el amor o…lo has experimentado? Siempre inocente tu apariencia pero tus palabras son del puro lucifer.

El único amor para mi es el agua

Si yo abriera la boca y contara las experiencias que tuviste, desde aquella chica que una vez vi entrar a nuestra antigua casa o Rin. Me acuerdo muy bien que esos desde ese día cuando tuvimos esa clase de sexo y tú al final de la escuela decidiste probarlo con Rin, creyeron que nadie se daría cuenta pero se equivocaron, satisfaciendo la curiosidad de unos niños entrando en la pubertad.

Me acuerdo muy bien de como un profundo dolor me lleno pero las lágrimas no salían, era extraño. Me quede viendo hasta el final pero me fui antes de que me descubrieran, luego de eso, siempre que nos solías acompañar o cuando estábamos en la casa de Haru yo solo pensaba en ti como un enemigo, un malvado monstruo de piel y ojos escarlata que intentaba destruirme con sus enormes dientes puntiagudos y el fuego que dejaba a su paso. Recuerdo como varias veces pensé en agarrar un cuchillo y clavártelo para ver si la sangre que salía de tus entrañas era de ese singular rojo casi fucsia diría yo, pero luego recapacitaba y vomitaba.

Hasta que te fuiste a Australia, pero tuviste que volver con tu extraña personalidad, era como si ese monstruo que yo siempre vi saliera a la luz pero luego del relevo eso cambio, cuando nos abrazamos y nos sacamos la foto, yo solo quería que desaparecieras de nuevo y nos dejaras en paz, odio.

_Te odio y quiero verte muerto. Tu sangre tibia en mis manos puede ser divertida. _

Era lo único que se me venía en la mente, pero era solo pensamientos que así de rápido como surgían desaparecían.

Sousuke me había contado lo de "mejores amigos de la infancia", hipócrita asqueroso, hablando de el como si el haberlo dejado y jamás responderle aunque sea una puta carta sea una cosa de menos, como si supieran como están todos, todos perfecto.

Sousuke, al igual de Aii-chan, dos corazones que buscan calor solo que con Sousuke me eh atrevido a hacer cosas que no le aria con Nitori pues sigue siendo bastante…pequeño, aunque eso no impide que tal vez lo haga cuando este más grande y si seguimos teniendo ese tipo de encuentros.

_Un trio sería divertido_

No me juzgues, un hombro tan roto como un sueño y una depresión tan profunda, no pueden ser curadas con palabras vacías de una persona egocéntrica y bipolar, falsas esperanzas no ayudan a nadie. Un platónico que piensa que en el silencio están todas las respuestas no son nada comparadas con el amor, el calor de una persona, una sonrisa que si bien no trasmiten esa alegría que necesitan, ayuda con su compañía confianza y eso dice mucho y ayudan poco a poco en su recuperación.

Haru, mi querido Haru, nos conocemos desde que nacimos y mi amor por ti creció día a día, día a día en el que vi cómo me ignorabas o me tratabas como un tonto. Yo solo me preocupo por ti, te intento dar todo lo que esté a mi alcance, dicen que todo lo que hagas después lo recibes, entonces ¿porque yo no recibo su atención, su afecto, su preocupación? ¿Porque solo es Rin o su estúpida agua o peces muertos?

Vivimos juntos un tiempo, pero luego él se fue con su equipo a competir en otros países. Vendí el apartamento que compartíamos y con el dinero me mude a otro más cerca de mi universidad.

Cuando éramos solo unos niños inocentes y nos preguntaban que queríamos ser, tu les contestabas una sirena.

¿Por qué soy yo el que se está ahogando?

Si no vas a venir con migo y tampoco vas a ahogarte ¿no puedes simplemente desaparecer sin dejar nada atrás?

Suelo pensar en ti de esa forma, una hermosa criatura mágica que me hechiza con sus encantos, pero que estas me matan lentamente, me ahogan en ese reino acuático que consideras hogar y lo más hermoso del mundo.

¿Por qué yo no lo puedo verlo pero Rin si en sus entrenamientos conjunto o torneos? Me case de tirar señales que ya se hacían muy obvias para cualquiera.

_Si te tomo ahora ¿seguirías sin notarme?_

Como todo adolecente tuve mis sueños húmedos, donde soñaba que te tomaba y tú solo pedias por más. Donde estabas encadenado y te gustaba que te castigase; donde teníamos sexo en una bañera, cumplía tu mayor fantasía, pero el agua era de color carmesí y pertenecía a Rin, el líquido entraba por tu agujero pero yo lo limpiaba con mis líquidos _¿_que pensarías cuando veas que la tengo más grande que rin? _Sería divertido_

Vuelvo a la sala con un vaso con un vaso de agua. Ups, cierto que Rin pidió jugo, lo siento tanto.

No te preocupes dices, Nagisa sigue contando su increíble historia.

Lo quiero mucho, pero hay veces en que simplemente deseo enterrarlo bajo tierra para ya no escuchar su voz, es molesto. Pareciera que nunca va a parar y cree que muchas cosas, como asustarme, son graciosas para todos o hablar de su hermoso Rei y su relación, yo sé que él sabe perfectamente en la situación amorosa en que nos encontramos, en esa especie de triángulo amoroso, pero el solo nos refriega en nuestras caras la linda relación que tiene.

Es muy cruel de mi pensar eso de alguien como Nagisa, pero suelo pensar que es un diablillo disfrazado de ángel sentado en su trono que le gusta decir palabras aparentemente inocentes y ver las reacciones que causan en la gente, la acciones en cadena que producen, el cómo preguntarme cosas incomodas y ver como las respondo con una sonrisa intentando evitar el tema. Muchas veces pienso que él me está probando, viendo expectante hasta donde llegaran mis limites, cuando explotare y se lo diré a todo el mundo estos pensamientos que me guardo para mí mismo.

_Algún día podre tenerlo entre la espada y la pared a él también, podre sentarme con una dulce sonrisa y ver como busca escapatoria sin llamar la atención de nadie…sería interesante saberlo_.

Rei, solo puedo decir que desde que lo conozco sus "perfectos" gustos llegan a disgustarme hasta hartarme. El buscar la perfección hasta el punto de tener que sacrificar mi vida, su poco carisma o sutileza, como cuando le respondió a Nagisa ese día del festival que ya no nos veríamos me llevan a imaginarlo como una mariposa, una bastante linda pero sin movimientos. Una que está a merced del viento y hace un intento para que al menos, pueda seguir siendo movido por esa briza quizás llamada Nagisa o y no estar encerrado en una caja de cristal llamado perfeccionalidad, en una caja de cristal sobre un lugar donde todos puedan verlo.

_Y si parase ese viento, y si tirara esa caja y veo como se rompe en mil pedazos ¿Qué pasaría? _

Aunque supongo que yo no soy la excepción. Una sonrisa perfecta, una actitud de ángel, una familia de película son todas cosas que solo se ven en mi exterior y en mi interior, pues, una persona muy podrida con pensamientos como estos, bastantes fugases y atemorizantes. Sonrisas faltas eternas y una familia con problema, porque sí, mi familia no es perfecta.

Mis padres se pelean, pero siempre mantienen esa imagen de familia de sueño para los demás y mis hermanos, dos pequeños diablillos a los cuales quiero mucho pero hay veces que tampoco los soporto y salgo de mi casa pues necesito tomar aire.

Me suele venir pensamientos como, que pasaría si me clavo ese cuchillo, si un día desaparezco y jamás regreso ¿Me extrañaran? ¿Notaran mi ausencia? ¿Sera que acaso algo cambiaria? Si simplemente podía existir un lugar que donde llamarlo perfecto, sin estos sentimientos absurdos que logran que actúes de manera estúpida, te encierran en una burbuja de fantasía donde tu vez todo color de rosa hasta que esta revienta y te das cuenta de que la caída puede ser muy dolorosa; donde la soledad pueda ser tu mejor amiga y no algo que te de miedo o te deprima en ciertos momentos, donde nadie te exija nada y tú tampoco tengas que hacer nada, no tengas que demostrarle nadie a nadie. Después de todo, si no eres alguien reconocido por cientos de personas, solo pasas a ser una más del millón de millones que habita en el mundo , puede que ahora tengas amigos, una familia y cuando tengas hijas te seguirán recordando y cuando seas abuelo, pero después de eso ¿qué?, ya más nadie te recordara, yo no recuerdo a mi tatarabuelo y tampoco me importa mucho y así como yo lo veo, puede que muchos lo vean así en un futuro, por eso ¿De que sirve seguir fingiendo todo esta basura?

_Un lugar donde las cosas sean divertidas._

Pero aquí estoy, entre cuatro paredes, rodeados de hipócritas que chupan mi aire para decir solo YO, mientras finjo que todo está bien y comemos pizza.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Este Makoto me salió bastante Oc diría yo, lo siento pero un Makoto con pensamientos yandere psicópatas y depre se me apetecía mucho, aparte hay veces que admito que suelo pensar así de los personajes.

Déjenme un hermoso y sensual review, todos serán bienvenidos sin excepción así que no sean tan crueles con migo plis :'3 ok no

No creo que este fic tenga continuación, pero si lo desean pueden dejarme un comentario incluso de que les gustaría que tratase o quien lo protagonice.

Para los que estén leyendo mi fic Pierrot (asqueroso spam sorry) solo quiero pedirles mil disculpas, enserio lo siento mucho, algún puto ser no quiere que actualice con puntualidad un maldito viernes. La primer semana tuve algunos problemas personales y como si eso no fuera poco una "amiga" me hizo una bromita que termino muy mal, la inspiración se me iba y era horrible porque yo sabía que había gente haya esperado para leer y como que yo estaba acá sin hacer nada, ser escritora no es nada fácil, tenerlo claro.

Cuando al fin se lograron solucionar las cosas, resulta que me cortan el internet por que están haciendo "arreglos" para que este verano, el cual se supone que es el más caluroso, las luces anden perfectamente, un total infierno que duraba más de cinco horas donde la luz se iba de la nada o bajaba y subía que logro derretir muchos helados, pudrir mucha comida y quemar cosas entre las cuales se encontraba la computadora. Pero ya todo se solucionó, por ahora así que en estos días estaré subiendo el capítulo y el fic aparte que prometí sobre la noche que tuvieron Kisumi y Makoto.

Ya, creería que no me olvido de nada pues sin más me despido seres se sus madres espero que tengan un lindo día.

Chiao!


End file.
